Why
by Biclove
Summary: I fixed it up So now its a lil easier to read and I'm working on the 2nd one!


Why 1st

The meeting

The ambulance came to a sudden stop. The three paramedics and the boy stop doing C.P.R to a sixteen year old girl. The boy was crying for the girl on the stretcher was the one he had devoted his whole life to, she lay there dead. What had he done wrong? How was HE still alive? 'I should be dead too! How did I lose control of the car?' he screamed in his head still holding the stiff girls hand. He then let go of the girls hand and he prayed. 'Let her live! Please I beg of you Kami! Let her live.' As he prayed the memories of the first time they met came flooding into his mind.

(Epi)

Junko walked the halls of her school to go meet her group at lunch. She was an out cast there not many people liked her. She had a few friend. A girl that went by the name Shadow and her boyfriend Ku. Which they both agreed he was a bit too idiotic to be a Sophomore. Then Kari a weird girl that calmed to be a Goth. But acts more like a hyper five year old. She also had a crush which was one of Junko's best male friends Suzu. There's also Namina . Her, Shadow, Suzu, Kari, and Namina were all inseparable. The reason Junko and all her friends were outcasts because they were the Anime/Gothic/Punk group. Ok so not that much of outcasts but they lived in a town that hated them and all of what the group lived for. Of course the people at their school gave them all weird looks when they met at lunch and rambled on about anime and other random things. Junko entered the lunch room to find her friend which we're sitting in the middle of the room. As she sat down beside 

Shadow and Suzu and Namina started a conversation. "Hey guys I heard from Mr. Addis that there's a new anime lover here at East Ridge." "Yeah! I have in my first period. Pretty hot to tell ya the truth!" Shadow exclaimed with Ku sitting beside her hitting his head on the table. "Really now…." Kari said. 

"Mmhuh" Shadow mumbled taking a bite of her hamburger. To soon spit it back out. "Ewww! This shits fucking raw!" she yelled. Junko look at her punkish friend with curious gray eyes. "Let me see!" She said randomly. "Ok…" Shadow said handing her the food item. "Yup its raw. It cold and it's the horrid color." She said. "Well I want food. So I'll eat mine!" Suzu said "No Suzu-kun don't do it you'll good sick." Kari said as he bite into the hamburger. Suzu then turned green and ran out of the lunch room. 

About five minutes later a boy came up to Shadow a tapped her on the shoulder everyone including Suzu who had just came back from the restroom. The boy had deep golden eyes and blonde hair put back in a braid. He wore a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans with red converse on his feet. Shadow blink for a few seconds then jumping on him. 

"Edo-kun!" "Shadow who is this?" Junko asked. Shadow still dangling onto Ed's neck looked at her with really evil look in her eyes. Oh.. I forgot…Everyone this is Edward Elric!" Shadow said peppy voice taking her arms off of Ed. "Ok. I guess welcome to the group! I'm Junko Hijimoto. This is Suzu, Kari, Namina, and Ku." Junko said holding out her hand. "I assume you know the leader of the group. Our very own hyper attic Shadow." she continued shaking Ed's hand. 'Dammit! Shadow was right.' 

"Yes I know Shadow. She the only on that's short than me." Ed told her. "Oh no." Kari said. Shadow had her head down look a her feet, her black bangs covering her now red eyes. "You. lil. fucker….I kill you for calling me short!" She said in low deadly cold voice. "Meep! Ed I think you pissed her off to the point were Zi came out." Suzu told Ed in a very scared voice. Ku looked up at Suzu with a confused look on his face. "Whose Zi?" "Me you son of a bitch!" 'Zi' said. "Ahhh! Namina save me!" Ku said hiding behind her. 

Then all of a sudden the bell rang saying lunch was over. Also Shadow went back to normal grabbed her Naruto massager bag that had a large picture of Sabaku no Gaara on the front and ran after Suzu, Kari, and Namina. Ku then went on his way. "OH crap! we got to go to!" Junko yelled getting her bag and Ed's hand in the processes.

Character Info 

Quick Note & Characters: If you didn't get it yet the story is get one big flashback. This story has my group of friends from my School in it. These are the characters: Shadow: based on me. Its my nickname. Black hair and eyes. Also her eyes turn red when her spilt personality comes out. Its name is Zi. She is about 4'11. Ku: Popped randomly out of my head he's also Shadow's boyfriend. Sandy Blonde hair and blue green eyes and very tall about 6'2. Kari: one of my best friends! Kari also has a hidden love for Suzu. Black with purple highlights and deep brown eyes. 5'4 Suzu: One of my best male friends. To the tip of the nose light brown hair and black eyes. 5'6 Namina and Kari made this nickname for my best best friend. Long about mid back light brown hair and blue eyes. 5'11 Finally the OC. Junko Hijimoto: Long purple hair and gray eyes about 130 and also 4'11. Oh if anyone says anything about a Mary-sue…. This what I'll say to them….Don't like it don't read it! Just to say I don't own FMA. All I own is the 6 peeps I listed up there. As so the High school the peeps are at is the high school I go to. Their all age 

I looked over it a bit made it a little easier to read and stuff. I dunno if I got all the errors out of it or not. If ya see something tell me!

~Biclove Out~


End file.
